


Are you in the mood? Out here?

by daddyzanchez



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyzanchez/pseuds/daddyzanchez
Summary: Russel and Del are in high school. They are on a date. Del has taken Russel stargazing. Things get heated.





	Are you in the mood? Out here?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for andromeda-niccals on tumblr!

It was, if you asked Russel, the perfect date. They had been to some concert, which was pretty good, then out for dinner and then Del had persuaded him to go for a ride in his car. Del had been the biggest cliché all night but Russel could not help finding it extremely adorable when he had told him that they were going star gazing. They had parked at the top of a hill, just like in those movies where the main characters hang out at night by the Hollywood Sign, and Del had brought hot cocoa and blankets.

“I’ve never done this,” Russel admitted suddenly, mostly wanting to break the silence, squinting to focus on the million stars above their heads. He rested the cup of cocoa in his lap, hands stealing all the warmness from the drink.

“Me neither man, I mean… I just thought it was sorta romantic,” Del laughed quietly, shifting slightly so the metal of the car made a noise, “You’re not bored, are you?”

“No, not at all, I swear,” Russel smiled at the stars, following a plane with his eyes, “Did you know that Van Gogh once said ‘ _For my part, I know nothing with any certainty but the sight of stars makes me dream_.’”

Del turned his head to look at him with a raised brow, “Jeez, Russ, why are you so clever?”

“It just happens,” Russel teased, nudging him with his shoulder and nearly spilling his cocoa, “You know I have a good memory, I remember all those useless things.”

“And the useful things,” Del turned his body towards him, looking at him fondly, “But yeah, I remember, it’s a tiny bit sexy.”

“Only that?” Russel mirrored him, placing his cocoa on the hood of the car.

“Nah, you’re really fishing for compliments, huh?” Del’s soft expression turned into a grin.

“Go on.”

“Okay, it’s more than sexy,” Del began, inching closer so their thighs touched, “It is also amazing and fantastic, very smart. It’s why I’ve told you, you are going to become something fantastic one day. You’re definitely fit for college.”

Russel looked down where their bodies touched, “I dunno, as long as I’m with you I don’t mind.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh yes, we’ve had this discussion before. It is us, together forever.”

“Oh yeah, I remember, nothing can tear us apart, not even school,” Del finally leaned in for a sweet kiss which Russel returned just as sweetly, holding onto the lapels of his boyfriend’s jacket.

Though, the kiss soon turned more and more heated, Russel feeling his own cock starting to harden. It was quite embarrassing, the spell Del had cast upon him, his very first boyfriend. Dating was extremely hard when you were known as the guy with problems of possession, not of drugs but literal possession.

“You okay?” Del asked, pulling back to look at him.

“Yes! I mean, I am just a little nervous,” Russel admitted to him, “Are you in the mood? Out here?”

“Sure, it was kind of the reason I kissed you.”

“What do you wanna do?” Russel scratched the back of his head, he'd never had sex on the hood of a car.

“Can I go down on you?” Del’s grin went from happy to almost predatory-like. He really did want to do this.

“Oh- yeah, you can,” Russel felt his cock twitch in anticipation. He was even slightly relieved, not sure if he was wild enough to have actual sex in sort-of-public.

“Sweet,” Del looked extremely pleased, “Let me just figure out how I'mma do this.” He sat up, looking at the ground and then decided he was tall enough to reach him if he was kneeling in front of the car, “Just lie down.”

Russel did as he was told, watching Del jump off of the hood and slowly sink to his knees. Russel swallowed, reaching down to unzip his jeans but was interrupted by Del, “Tsk tsk, let me do all the work, Russ.”

Del’s hands delicately undid his jeans, pulling them down over his hips, pants following, “Okay, now you can do a little work. Raise your hips.” Del smoothed his bottoms down his thighs, revealing Russel's already hard cock.

It was almost too much, Del had been so amazing in the way he had waited months before Russel felt ready for sex but now that Russel's difficult firsts were over, Del was enthusiastic, causing his boyfriend to be certain that each time they did anything it was better than the last time.

Russel was so lost in thought that he did not expect warm and wet lips to wrap around his prick, sliding down over the head and causing him to gasp. It was glorious, the way Del sucked him off as if he was sucking on a lollipop with muffled sounds of slurping.

It wasn't that Russel hadn't gotten a blowjob from him before, he definitely had, but every time, it felt like it was a new sensation and it drove him insane. The thought that a person had that much control over his body was maddening but absolutely delicious, and the latter was proven as Russel involuntarily let out a groan as Del swirled his tongue around the head of his prick before pulling away to stroke him a couple of times.

“I just need to catch my breath, I forgot to breathe through my nose,” Del panted, looking up at him with a flustered face.

“Please don't suffocate or something,” Russel let out a breathy laugh, “But please continue. It felt so good, Del.”

“A minute,” Del shrugged, hand squeezing the base of Russel’s cock and then started stroking him again, long and slow pulls of his prick. He clearly needed a bit more air before going back to using his mouth again. Not that Russel minded, any stimulation right now was absolute bliss and he moaned in approval.

Though, being a beginner in bed was hard, Russel already felt close, having to stop Del several times throughout his strokes. Del just chuckled, not seeming to be annoyed by it, he had even told that he liked having that effect on him, “Lord, I haven't even touched you. Think of something not sexy, just to cool you down a little.”

“Like what?” Russel panted, looking down at him but finding that having his eyes on Del who had his cock in his hand was too much. He looked away, “Never mind, I’ll just think of something nasty.”

“Don't tell me,” Del rested his head on his thigh, laughing and Russel thought it was the loveliest thing he had ever heard.

“Stop being amazing,” he said in frustration, daring to look down at him again, “It's not exactly helping.”

“Oh really? I can't just _end_ my amazingness.”

“Is that even a word?” Russel found that this conversation seemed to calm him down a little, and knew that soon he’d be ready again.

“It is now, if you look up the word, a picture of me is in the lexicon,” Del watched him closely, noticing how his breathing had slowed down, “Care for a continuation of a good sucking?”

“Charming choice of words but yeah,” Russel let his head fall back again, hand coming down to rest on Del’s shoulder as he gripped the base once again and guided Russel’s cock into his own mouth again.

Russel's eyes rolled back into his skull as he felt Del’s cheeks hollow around him, sucking harder at the head and then taking him deeper into his mouth. Experimentally, Del moved the tip around in his mouth to swirl his tongue around it better and Russel let out a loud “ _Oh_ ” as he felt the sensitive gland press against Del’s cheek.

“Don't bite me,” Russel groaned, tightening his hand on Del’s shoulder who simply chuckled around him, causing sweet vibrations to go through his cock and body, “That's better, thank you.” He heard Del snort at that, pulling off for a moment to look up at him.

“Did you just thank me during sex?” Del asked with a giggle, making Russel feel embarrassed.

“It's not _sex sex_ , so it doesn't count,” Russel retorted, pushing at his shoulder with a shy smile, “Don't laugh at me, I’ll get turned off from embarrassment.”

“I want you to come though,” Del said, gripping at the shaft and letting his cock rest against his open mouth.

“Go on,” Russel grabbed at the car’s metal and moaned at the sight before him. Del looked obscene, tapping Russel’s cock against his bottom lip and smiling dirtily with his eyes up at him. He stuck out his tongue, leaning down his head to lick a long and wet stripe ud the shaft, saliva running down his length. It made Russel's cock twitch as he realised that Del was practically drooling for him.

The skilled tongue pressed flat against his cock and moved upwards, as if licking a popsicle, Del teasing the slit and smearing the precome that had collected there with the tip of his tongue. Then he repeated the move, this time with soft but wet and open-mouthed kisses until he reached the head once again and let his lips slide down over Russel again.

“Oh God,” Russel’s whole body twitched, his hand moving to Del’s hair instead, accidentally knocking over the cup of hot chocolate so it fell onto the ground. His fingers tightened even more in the dreadlocks as Del started bobbing his head. It was slow at first but gradually speeded up till Russel could hear the obscene sound of wet lips sliding against his skin and Del moaning.

And that was all it took. Suddenly, he was on the brink of orgasm and it was so intense, making his toes curl in his fancy dress shoes that he regretted having put on as they went out. He closed his eyes, his orgasm hitting him like a train. The sounds around him became louder due to his loss of vision. He could hear cars, slight wind in the trees surrounding him and the slurps and swallows from Del. He was swallowing. Jesus Christ, he had come in his mouth and Del was lapping it up.

Then it was quiet, every noise was gone and he was only able to hear his own breathing and heartbeat. He tried calming himself down, closing his eyes and only decided to open them a long moment after.

“Do you mean it?” Russel asked as he came down from his high, the sounds around him slowly returning, “Not even school?”

“I meant every word, one day I’ll say ‘ _till death do us part_ ’ but I need a ring for that, and I really want a new car first,” Del winked at him and crawled up to him again, wanting to kiss him but Russel held a hand over his mouth.

“Not in the mood for tasting myself.”

“Boring.”

“I love you, Del.”

“Love you too, Russel.”

“No, I mean it. Do you believe in soulmates?” Russel looked at him, turning his head and marveling at the fact that this guy was his.

“Maybe. Am I yours?” Del smiled shyly, looking flattered and in love.

“You are.”

“Till death do us part?”

“Yes but luckily that'll be in forever.”


End file.
